Eraser Death
by La plume rouge
Summary: Ryûk s'ennuie mortellement et pousse le jeu aux extrémités. Il est bien décidé à s'amuser et pour cela, il n'a pas hésité à altérer un death note. Matt et Mello ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Mais ce ne seront pas les seuls…
1. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue d'une histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira. Prologue très, très court, je vous l'accorde. Mais annonciateur d'un retour de pas mal de nos héros _censés_ être morts *sourire***

**DISCLAIMER : Tsugumi Ōba et Takeshi Obata sont bien évidemment les créateurs de cet univers.**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : un peu UA, mais rien de bien méchant. Et cette fic étant centrée sur Matt et Mello, je préfère prévenir qu'il y aura aussi un OC, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour les réanimer, hihi~**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ryûk observa avec mépris le dieu de la mort Sidoh, assis dans son coin et qui l'observait avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire satisfait. S'il savait que son Death Note fraîchement retrouvé se trouvait en fait camouflé dans la tenue de Ryûk et que celui-ci n'avait pas fait que le lui chaparder, cette fois-ci…

Le shinigami aux yeux de sang se leva, se dirigeant vers le tourbillon qui menait au monde des humains.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda la voix nasillarde de Sidoh.

- Je vais perdre mon Death Note, répondit Ryûk, les yeux brillants.

Puis une fois sûr que Sidoh s'était détourné pour passer le temps avec les autres, exaspéré de l'attitude de son congénère, il tint du bout des doigts le Death Note de Sidoh au-dessus du tourbillon et l'observa se balancer doucement un instant, avant de le laisser tomber. Ryûk l'observa disparaître, puis il se détourna et revint s'asseoir au bord de sa falaise, comme si de rien n'était.

_Le fait que Light m'avait demandé d'inscrire de fausses règles dans le Death Note m'a donné une idée absolument géniale. Si jamais le roi des dieux de la mort l'apprend, je suis cuit, aucun de nous n'a le droit de faire une telle chose, c'est contraire à tout nos principes. Mais je m'en fiche, ça n'aura aucun effet sur moi et personne ne s'en rendra compte, pas même le concerné. De plus, si jamais la personne qui trouve le cahier est ignorante du fonctionnement du Death Note et de l'interaction avec le shinigami, je pourrais même… revoir Light._

_Et puis je pourrais remanger des pommes, chic alors !_

_Je sens que vais bien m'amuser, moi…_

* * *

**Fin du prologue.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que je vous reverrais aux chapitres suivants ^^**

***Qui veut une pomme ?**

**Ryûk : MOIIIII !***


	2. Un nouveau Kira ?

**Allez, je me lance ! Le grand plongeon dans l'univers de Death Note ^^**

**Bref…**

**DISCLAIMER : les crédits reviennent bien naturellement aux créateurs de ce génialissime manga ! A savoir Takeshi Obata et ****Tsugumi Ōba.**

**WARNING : avant qu'on ne me le fasse remarquer, j'ai changé quelques petites choses et en ai ajouté (rassurez-vous, rien qui ne change les personnages, du moins ni physiquement, ni mentalement). En gros, c'est un peu UA, mais rien de bien méchant. J'ai mis de petits astérisques à ces passages pour que vous compreniez mieux, je l'espère. Si vous le voulez bien, je vous laisse découvrir cela. **

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le jeune homme retourna le cahier entre ses mains. Il était tellement effrayant qu'il avait du mal à la tenir entre ses fins doigts blancs. Son cœur fit un bond lorsque les lettres blanches se détachèrent sur le fond d'encre. Il pria les quelques secondes que cela dura, bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant, et son regard bicolore s'attarda sur les lettres incroyables. Non, impossible…

Lui qui ne croyait ni en la magie, ni dans les Au-delàs possibles et imaginables. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter l'existence de Kira. Un être qui contrôlait votre vie rien qu'en effleurant un fichu livre du bout des doigts, une plume à la main. Il retourna avec peine le curieux objet et sentit soudain tous les regards braqués sur lui. Aussitôt, il remonta son sac à hauteur de visage et fit rentrer avec plus ou moins de facilité l'ancestrale relique. Puis il ferma le sac de toile d'un violet sombre et le mit sur son épaule, heureux d'être parti faire les courses au moment où il était tombé sur ça, bien que le fait que le sac soit rempli de victuailles n'aidait guère.

Une fois que le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt, il descendit en coup de vent les quelques marches et rabattit la capuche de son sweet sur sa tête aux cheveux de jais ébouriffés, avant de repartir d'un bon pas dans la rue, traversant en un éclair le passage clouté et s'agrippant à la rambarde verte écœurante que le maire avait fait installer inutilement sur une moitié de trottoir.

Il observa le ciel teinté de rose de ses yeux vairons puis les ferma lentement, calmant sa respiration comme s'il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres en joggant. Il tritura nerveusement un des deux cordons blancs qui pendaient de part et d'autre de son cou avant de l'enrouler autour de son index, tirant vainement dessus.

Non, impossible…

Il vérifia autour de lui. Oui, la rue était bien déserte. Mais dans un sens, dans ce minuscule village, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à voir foule. C'était en cet instant quelque chose qui réjouissait Blake. Il repartit presque en trottinant jusqu'à sa petite maisonnette, puis ouvrit le portail de sa longue clé, avant de le refermer derrière lui, et de pénétrer l'habitation par la porte en bois clair. Nouveau tour de clé.

Puis il posa précipitamment son sac sur la table de la salle-à-manger et en sortit l'effroyable outil, le prenant à bout de bras pour le lâcher brutalement sur la table, l'observant de travers.

Lui qui n'était habituellement pas nerveux pour un sou et il était même vrai qu'il savait se montrer remarquablement distant, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'osa ouvrir le cahier, mais une note en dépassait et la curiosité fut la plus forte. Il lut donc le morceau de papier.

_Salut à toi qui trouve ce livre. Saches que tu détiens désormais un ancien Death Note. Ou du moins, un Death Note qui n'en est plus vraiment un._

Un ancien Death Note ! Et bien ouf alors. Il avait bien cru être en possession de ce malfaisant livre, comme l'indiquait traitreusement le titre immaculé.

_Il appartenait à un shinigami du nom de Sidoh, mais je l'ai volé hihi~._

Un shinigami ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'était évidemment pas au courant de tous les usages d'un Death Note. Il en connaissant juste l'existence grâce à une fuite des services secrets français. Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, à l'époque. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne frappe l'être à qui il tenait le plus. La maison semblait si vide, désormais. Sans sa présence…

_Sais-tu seulement ce qu'un shinigami peut faire d'un Death Note en le modifiant ? Celui-ci est tout à fait spécial. Il n'est plus utilisé comme il l'aurait dû, désormais. Et comme cela m'amuse énormément, je te laisse découvrir sa nouvelle fonction !_

_Ryûk._

Ryûk ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un autre de ces fameux shinigamis ? Blake ne s'y connaissait pas tellement en japonais. A moins que ce ne soit du chinois… Il chercherait plus tard. Du moins, cet imbécile de Ryûk s'amusait de sa souffrance ! Lui qui avait haï jusque dans toutes les fibres de son être ce Kira qui avait tué son cher Wesley ! Ce Light Yagami n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, mort comme une loque. Puisse-t-il errer sans fin dans les abîmes avec comme bagage le remord et l'horreur. Et puis son complice, le troisième Kira, Teru Mikami. Comment pouvait-on être convaincu de la bonté de tels actes ? Décider ainsi de tuer de pauvres gens !

Qu'avait fait de mal son Wesley ? Rien ! C'était juste un putain de connard qui le détestait qui avait inscrit son nom sur le Net ! Et bien sûr, Kira, tout ce qui est écrit sur Internet est absolument fiable !

Il crispa sa mâchoire en sentant qu'il enfonçait inconsciemment ses ongles dans le bois de la table et il retira sa main, haletant. Il n'en pouvait plus de son absence. S'il avait pu le tuer de ses propres mains, il l'aurait fait. Quitte à finir derrière les barreaux, il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sans lui.

Il reporta de nouveau son regard sur l'étrange cahier. « Il n'est plus utilisé comme il l'aurait dû, désormais ».

- Il n'est plus utilisé comme il l'aurait dû, désormais, répéta Blake.

Il ouvrit l'ancien cahier de la mort et contempla les pages blanches.

- Pour un ancien Death Note, tu es plutôt innocent, marmonna le brun en feuilletant le bouquin sans pour autant trouver d'inscriptions.

Rien du tout. Pas même sur les couvertures. Vide. Blanc. Quel était donc son nouveau pouvoir, dans ce cas ? En quoi cet objet de la mort avait-il bien pu muer ?

- Ah, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria une voix exaspérée. Donne-moi ça !

Deux mains pâles comme la mort lui arrachèrent l'ancien Death Note des mains et il se retrouva bouche bée devant le géant en noir qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa face était indescriptible, tout comme ses étranges habits et la façon qu'il avait de se tenir, et puis ses yeux, oh oui ses yeux. Rouge comme le sang qui s'écoule d'une plaie.

- Qu-qui êtes-vous ? bégaya Blake, reculant autant qu'il le pouvait.

- Je suis Ryûk, un shinigami.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ces shinigamis, bon sang ? s'écria le brun, plus de colère que de peur dans la voix.

- Un dieu de la mort, si tu préfères, dit simplement Ryûk.

- Un… quoi ?

Le shinigami ricana. C'était étrange d'entendre sa voix, d'autant plus qu'on avait l'impression solide que sa face n'arrêtait jamais de sourire.

- A vrai dire, tu m'agaçais à hésiter à écrire un nom à l'intérieur, avoua le dieu de la mort. J'ai très envie que tu le fasses.

Le brun eut l'impression que ses yeux brillants comme les deux billes d'un enfant sur le point d'avoir une gâterie. Blake avala sa salive et prit une inspiration, lui tendant le cahier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Donne-moi une pomme, et je te le dirais.

- Quoi ?

- C'est à toi de voir.

- Bon, grogna le brun en se dirigeant vers le panier de fruits qu'il disposait sur un meuble au centre de sa cuisine.

Il prit une pomme, puis deux par précaution et les amena au shinigami, qui les rafla d'un seul coup et les engloutit avec appétit. Enfin, il suça un de ses doigts sur lequel goûtait le jus des pommes, avant de regarder Blake droit dans les yeux.

- L'Eraser Death*, souffla Ryûk, une lueur malicieuse au creux des yeux.

* * *

**Chapitre un terminé. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

***Oui, l'Eraser Death. Je sais qu'en réalité il s'agit de la Death Eraser qui est représentée dans le manga, à la fin, et qui est une gomme permettant d'effacer des noms dans le Death Note. Même si l'on en parle que très peu, j'ai trouvé le concept intéressant. C'est pourquoi deux ou trois noms vont être inscrits dans cette réincarnation de la Death Eraser. Quand aux personnages concernés, il me semble évident de faire revenir parmi nous certaines personnes, mais j'ai trouvé un autre concept intéressant : celui de vous demander votre avis quand à la résurrection de vos personnages favoris. Il y en un seul dont je ne démordrais pas et c'est lui principalement que cela concerne, mais quand au reste… *grand sourire***

**Je peux toujours voir, ça pourrait être amusant… mais donnez-moi une pomme, d'abord ! XD**


	3. Le drôle de réveil de Mello

**Troisième chapitre ! Aussi court que le prologue, mais essentiel à l'histoire. C'est un peu là que l'histoire débute enfin.**

**DISCLAIMER : les crédits reviennent bien naturellement aux créateurs de ce génialissime manga ! A savoir Takeshi Obata et ****Tsugumi Ōba.**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : léger UA.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le blond ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira, avec l'impression de sortir d'un lendemain de cuite. Il se gratta la tête, faisant jouer sa mâchoire. Ce fut comme un réveil ordinaire, sauf que…

Il papillonna.

- Matt ? s'écria t-il.

Son ami était effectivement là, assis en tailleur sur le sol, une manette de jeu dans les mains et l'écran allumé, une cigarette à la bouche. Tout semblait normal, pourtant…

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna le fumeur. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je devrais être mort. Je me souviens parfaitement m'être fait cribler de balles. Ce sont des choses qu'on oublie rarement, ironisa t-il.

- Matt…

Mello l'enserra dans ses bras, une douce chaleur l'envahissant. Son ami était à ses côtés.

- Je devrais être mort, répéta Matt, continuant imperturbablement d'appuyer sur le bouton A de la manette. Pourquoi suis-je vivant ? La date de ma probable mort est très lointaine et tout d'un coup, je me réveille dans notre appartement comme si de rien n'était ? Non, ce n'est pas normal.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? grogna Mello. Tu es vivant, tu vas t'en plaindre ?

- Je pensais que tu pourrais m'expliquer. Toi tu étais vivant.

- Nieh ? Moi ? Je me souviens juste avoir garé un camion de deux tonnes dans une église délabrée et j'ai eu l'impression que tout m'abandonnait, ma poitrine me compressait. Ensuite, plus rien. Je me retrouve ici, comme toi. Et je viens de jeter un œil au calendrier. Moi aussi, je suis censé ne pas m'être réveillé depuis trois ans.

Matt soupira.

- Alors si je comprends bien… nous aurions… ressusciter ?

Mello l'observa de travers. Il jouait toujours avec autant de concentration sur son jeu.

- Je sais qu'il est possible de tuer grâce au Death Note, mais jamais il n'a été question de donner la vie à des morts, murmura t-il, les sourcils froncés. Cette histoire est très étrange.

- Peut-être qu'en interrogeant des gens autour de nous ou… on doit contacter le SPK ! s'exclama le blond.

- C'est une idée. Peut-être que Near pourra nous aider, affirma Matt.

- Si seulement L était encore parmi nous, soupira Mello.

Il y eut un silence, puis ils se consultèrent.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible que L soit en vie si nous aussi avons ressuscité ? demanda Mello à voix basse.

- Il est mort des années avant nous. Mais il reste une mince chance pour que ce soit le cas. Ce que je me demande, moi, c'est si Kira est perdant ou gagnant.

- Kira ? Hmm…

Mello se releva d'une main habile et se dirigea vers la porte, constatant avec surprise qu'il avait la clé sur lui, puis il l'inséra dans la serrure et sortit sur le palier, avant de descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et y demanda le concierge. Aussitôt, celui-ci apparut, l'air interrogateur mais pas le moins du monde surprit de le voir.

- Je sais que ça va paraître un peu étrange mais… je voudrais savoir si Kira est vaincu, demande le blond, l'air vaguement gêné.

- Bien sûr que oui, mon garçon ! Vous êtes bien étrange ce matin… Kira est mort il y a trois ans.

- Oh… merci, bonne journée !

Et sans une explication ni un mot de plus, il repartit à toute vitesse dans les escaliers sous le regard effaré du concierge et de quelques passants qui avait entendu la brève conversation. Il poussa le battant et s'assit de nouveau aux côtés de Matt.

- Kira est mort il y a trois ans, répéta t-il fidèlement.

- Tu as demandé qui c'était, au final ?

- Heu…

- Retournes-y.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête de pigeon voyageur ? ronchonna le blond.

- Bon, bon. On verra bien quand monsieur aura fini de jouer les fainéants.

- Moi, fainéant ? Qui c'est qui joue à un jeu-vidéo débile, là ? s'écria Mello.

- Débile toi-même !

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous deux de rire.

- On est vraiment des gamins, rit doucement Matt.

- Quand à moi, j'appelle Near, ce sera plus rapide.

- Fainéant, le taquina Matt avec un sourire.

- Jeu débile, renchérit Mello, souriant.

- Quel jeu débile ? fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Comme la voix était toujours modifiée par ordinateur, Mello en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Near.

- Salut Near, tu n'as pas l'air surpris de m'entendre.

- Mello ? Ah, laisse-moi deviner, Matt est à côté de toi. Pourquoi serais-je surpris de t'entendre ? Nous avons discuté hier.

- Hier ?

- Et bien oui. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as accepté de rejoindre le SPK il y a trois ans pour que nous collaborions.

- On a un problème, alors.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis censé être mort il y a trois ans.

* * *

**Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié un peu.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et je continue inlassablement de distribuer des pommes XD**


	4. L'ombre de Kira

**Voilà la suite et merci pour vos reviews drôlement rapides et chaleureuses ! Bref…**

**Carottal : merci pour ton commentaire et oui Ryûk est génial *.* ! C'est mon deuxième perso préféré. Et non, Blake et Wesley sont juste deux prénoms que j'adoooore. Un Harry adopté par Sirius ? Hein ? Enfin bref, ce sont juste deux persos venus tout droit de mon imagination ^^ Et toujours merci pour ta review qui contribue à me motiver.**

**Chie Kazune : erreur rectifiée ! Mis à part ça, merci pour le commentaire !**

**Haru-chwan : merci pour tes reviews *lui tends une pomme***

**DISCLAIMER : crédits à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ōba.**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : un peu UA mais rien de bien méchant. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ryûk passa la tête entre ses jambes et observa Blake qui écrivait les différents noms sur l'Eraser Death, de la sueur perlant de son front pour tracer un sillon sur sa joue et partir se cacher dans son cou. Le dieu de la mort se retint d'exploser de rire et continua juste d'observer ainsi, la tête en bas. Et dire que ce pauvre humain croyait dur comme fer qu'il le tuerait si jamais il ne lui obéissait pas. Concrètement, ce n'était pas des ordres, mais le brun avait tellement les jambes qui s'entrechoquaient qu'il ne refusait jamais rien au shinigami. Celui-ci dévorait une énième pomme, le fait qu'il ait la tête entre les jambes ne semblant nullement le déranger. Au contraire, il se délectait de la terreur qui émanait du jeune homme et en même temps, il voyait qu'il hésitait. A quoi ? Ryûk ne savait pas, mais il était à peu près certain qu'il désirait écrire un nom sur l'Eraser Death.

Seulement quelques minutes après que Ryûk lui eut épeler les noms et qu'il ait inscrit leur endroit de « réapparition », il relevait la tête, l'air inquiet. Bizarrement, le dieu de la mort était persuadé qu'il se disait qu'il allait le jeter comme une vieille chaussette moisie après l'avoir utilisé. Mais Ryûk n'en avait pas encore terminé. Après tout cela, il restait le petit bazar que cela enclencherait et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il était descendu sur Terre. Observer et se délecter, un panier de pomme en main, à la manière d'un humain et du pop-corn devant un film palpitant. Cette fois-ci, il espérait que tout le monde ne mourrait pas comme la dernière fois. Surtout que Near n'était pas drôle à rester toujours impassible. Une poignée de porte aurait été plus intéressante à observer. Non, le shinigami voulait que les deux grands ennemis se retrouvent une nouvelle fois face à face et règlent leurs problèmes. Face à face. Dans une même pièce close. Comme Blake l'avait inscrit sur le papier. Et là, ça risquait d'être amusant.

Ryûk partit d'un rire joyeux tout en croquant une seconde pomme bien juteuse, prêt à se diriger dans la chambre fermée à clé que Blake avait tout spécialement préparée en leur honneur.

oOo

- Ah, ma tête, grogne Light en se relevant péniblement.

Les souvenirs affluèrent en lui et sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine, mais il n'y avait nulle trace de sang. Il s'observa sous toutes les coutures, avant de conclure qu'il avait été au moins entubé dans une machine du futur pour ressortir sans une égratignure. Même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était (très) tiré par les cheveux, il ne voyait aucune autre solution plausible. D'ailleurs… pourquoi avait-il été sauvagement criblé de balles par des policiers ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Son cœur tambourinait durement contre ses côtes et ses yeux cherchaient autour de lui un quelconque indice capable de le mettre sur une piste.

Il était entouré d'un lit, poussé contre le mur du fond, double aux couvertures blanches et que l'unique fenêtre de la chambre éclairait d'une lumière tamisée, les nuages gris au-dehors masquant en partie le soleil. Un bureau en bois de chêne était disposé contre le mur opposé et il y trônait un tas de paperasse assez conséquent. Au-dessus de celui-ci était accroché un portrait de deux personnes, deux hommes, qui avaient chacun passés un bras autour des épaules de l'autre. Le plus grand avait des cheveux auburn courts, des yeux chocolat surmontés de fines lunettes et un visage qui avait quelque chose d'enfantin, d'innocent. L'autre, plus petit, avait des cheveux d'un brun semblable à des ailes de corbeau, dont une mèche plus longue que les autres lui barrait la joue gauche. Son visage était d'une pâleur effrayante et d'une grande finesse. Ses yeux vairons, marron et bleu, semblaient n'avoir qu'uniquement le reflet de son ami gravé dans la rétine.

L'amnésique Kira épousseta sa veste noire et tourna sur lui-même, avant de se figer totalement devant la personne qui lui faisait face. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc mais il la referma bien vite en se remémorant les bonnes manières ancrées en lui. Non ! Impossible ! Il était mort ! Il se souvenait l'avoir prit contre lui quand son cœur l'avait abandonné.

Rien n'avait changé en lui, pourtant.

Le dos arqué, un jean et un tee-shirt blanc froissé, les pieds nus, une tignasse noire ébouriffée, non, coiffée avec un pétard, une peau laiteuse, des yeux de panda totalement fascinants, telles deux billes noires brillantes surlignées de profonds cernes sombres qui vous sondaient inlassablement. Toujours la même vivacité dans le regard, la même intelligence perceptible dans la façon qu'il avait de scruter les gens.

Erald Coyle. Deneuve. Ryûga. Ryûzaki. L.

Et Light avait toujours la même envie de savoir ce qui se tramait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était censé être mort depuis belle lurette ! Lui aussi, en tout logique. A moins que seulement quelques jours ne se soient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il était étalé sur des escaliers, son regard s'éteignant doucement jusqu'à ce que le vide ne se fasse dans sa tête et que ses yeux ne voient que le noir infini. Il était mort ce jour-là, il en était sûr. Pourquoi alors tous deux étaient-ils debout dans cette pièce, face à face ? Etait-ce ça, l'Enfer ? Mais son partenaire de cellule avait-il fait quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour s'y retrouver ? Non, pas l'Enfer. Ni le Paradis. Ils étaient bien vivants. Le décor était trop banal. Mais qui les retenaient donc ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il aurait bien voulu savoir si la porte était fermée à clé mais la main pâle comme la mort (remarquez l'ironie) de son compagnon d'infortune le vérifia pour lui et la poignée ne laissa pas la porte s'ouvrir. Alors il se tourna en soupirant vers le châtain, ses yeux de nuit l'observant comme un vulgaire écran noir, le visage impavide.

- J'ai une question à te poser, Light.

Malgré le fait qu'on l'ait interpelé, il ne répondit pas, préférant se murer dans le mutisme, trop incertain de sa situation.

- Dis-moi… si je ne suis pas mort, comme se fait-il que mon meurtrier se trouve en face de moi ?

- Arrête avec cette histoire, je ne suis PAS Kira ! s'écria le concerné, les poings serrés.

- Pourquoi suis-je mort, dans ce cas ?

- Si j'avais été Kira, j'aurais eu besoin des yeux de dieu de la mort pour te tuer.

- En effet, murmura le brun, posant son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure dans la même mimique enfantine qu'il avait toujours eu. Je soupçonne alors Misa Amane de t'être venu en aide.

- J'ignore si Misa est encore vivante. Je suis censé être mort, moi aussi.

- Intéressant. Et d'après toi, où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une chambre, répondit vaguement le châtain. Mais nous sommes en vie, si j'en crois le fait qu'aucun type auréolé ne soit venu nous voir. Ou même le Diable, va savoir.

- Intéressant, répéta son interlocuteur. Comment es-tu mort, Light ?

- Je… je suis mort par balles. C'est cet enfoiré de Matsuda qui m'a descendu ! J'ignore pourquoi.

- Tôta Matsuda, murmura Ryûzaki, pensif. J'aimerais bien connaître ses motivations, même si j'ai déjà quelques petites idées.

- Si tu continues avec cette histoire de Kira, je te mets mon poing dans la figure. Et cette fois, aucune chaîne stupide ne me ferait basculer.

- Je te retournerais un coup de pied, dans ce cas, sourit L.

Light eut un infime sourire et observa son ami avant de soupirer.

- Où pouvons-nous bien être ? questionna le châtain, les sourcils froncés.

Soudainement, la porte se déverrouilla et le jeune homme brun de la photo accrochée au mur apparut, un Death Note à la main. Le regard de L s'illumina brusquement et Light écarquilla les yeux.

- Donne-moi ça ! s'exclama t-il en se jetant sur leur détenteur.

Celui-ci le lui donna sans rechigner, ce qui paraissait tout de même assez étrange, mais rien ne pouvait arriver seulement en touchant un Death Note. Il le prit donc entre ses mains et L observa sa réaction, mais rien ne se passa et aucun souvenir n'afflua dans l'esprit de Light. Il y eut seulement Ryûk qui apparut, couché sur le ventre et étalé sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et les jambes en l'air, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Ben ça fait un bail dis donc !

- Ryûk ! s'écria Light. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais à l'origine d'un truc aussi tordu.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais habituellement, ce n'est pas moi qui fabrique des machinations tordues.

Ryûzaki eut un sourire en coin, victorieux au fond de lui. Ça voulait tout dire.

- C'est à mon tour de te contredire, idiot. Je n'ai jamais été Kira, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ma phrase t'était destinée. Pourquoi ? Tu te sens visé, Light ? ricana le shinigami, ravi de provoquer de futures disputes croustillantes.

Light poussa un grognement à son intention et se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si L le croyait capable de faire une telle chose, de le trahir, lui, son ami. Mais son expression était toujours aussi impassible. Une curieuse sensation s'installa en lui. Un peu comme du remord. De la tristesse aussi.

- Ryûzaki, finit-il par dire.

Celui-ci releva la tête, l'air sincèrement curieux.

- Je ne suis pas Kira.

Il ne réagit pas et ne fit que se détourner.

- Dis-moi, dieu de la mort, Ryûk, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Il posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants.

- Il y a quelque chose de sucré à grignoter, ici ?

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ! ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère vous revoir pour la suite !**

***Ryûk : pomme POWAA !***


	5. Petit délire

**Bon, j'avais envie de faire un chapitre qui servait à rien et c'est vraiment CRACK et sûrement OOC, je vous préviens XD**

**Qyume : ça se passe de cette façon dans l'anime et puis fallait que ce soit un peu différent du manga ^^ Bref, toujours merci pour tes compliments ! Et attention à la suite qui va suivre, je me suis lâchée x)**

**Carottal: non, impavide n'est pas une bizarrerie, c'est un synonyme d'impassible. Je t'ai appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui x) Et aussi "entouré d'un lit" n'est pas à sens unique. Le verbe "entourer" désigne plusieurs objets et il est parfaitement possible d'être entouré de meubles. Voilà pour mes explications et toujours merci pour tes commentaires chaleureux qui me font très plaisir :)**

**Chie Kazune: merci pour ton commentaire comme toujours ! Du yaoi ? M'enfin ! Je suis une yaoiste pure et dure x) Néanmoins, je ne fais pas que ça, ça deviendrait lourd à force. J'ai l'habitude des scènes M, si tu veux tout savoir. Eru ? Tu lis sûrement les scans parce que soit ce Eru est L (mon LLLLLLL ! XD) ou bien Light. Dans les deux cas, j'ai écris un yaoi sur eux... mais bref ! Je te laisse dans le flou, sinon c'est pas marrant *sourire sadique* Merci de lire ;)**

**Merci à tous et sachez que je tiens compte de tous vos commentaires.**

**DISCLAIMER : crédits à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ōba et je leur demande pardon pour ce délire monstrueux... j'ai dû péter un fusible xD**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : un peu UA mais rien de bien méchant. Attention, CRACK. C'est un peu (beaucoup) un hors-série. C'est-à-dire que ça se sera passé dans l'histoire mais beaucoup plus sérieusement x)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Near hésita. C'était un numéro inconnu. Il se méfiait en ce moment. Depuis cette étrange discussion avec Mello et le rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour en parler, il se posait énormément de questions. Aurait-il vécu dans le mensonge pendant tout ce temps ? Où alors Mello déraillait-il ? Mais la folie n'est pas contagieuse, or Matt était exactement dans la même situation. Une nouvelle énigme à résoudre, en somme.

Il décrocha, curieux, et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Allô ?

- Ici L.

- Oh, Ryûzaki. Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas sur le téléphone de ton QG ?

- En fait, je suis en France.

- Dépêches, je le paye, le téléphone, moi ! s'écria une voix masculine.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu comprends le français ?

- Ryûzaki…

- Pardonne-moi, j'avais oublié que nous l'avions appris ensemble, rit la voix de L.

- Oublier ? Tu as la mémoire courte.

- Non, plutôt un peu trouée. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois dernières années ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu étais « mort » toi aussi ?

- Ah, je ne suis pas le seul ?

- Non, Matt et Mello également.

- Matt et Mello étaient morts !

- Oui… enfin, d'après eux. Personnellement, je ne crois pas être schizophrène et me parler à moi-même.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ç…

- Passe-moi ça ! fit une autre voix.

- Qui est-c…

- Light Yagami. C'est quoi ce bordel, Near ?

- Tu ne me laisse donc pas terminé mes phrases ? Tu aurais une préférence pour couper les gens sur un c.

- … t'es sérieux, là ? Bref.

- Au fait, toi, tu étais bien censé être mort.

- Sympa, je suis le seul qui crève !

- Et bien en sachant que tu es Kira, c'était un peu normal.

- Hein ? C'est une blague, là ?

- Je crains que non. Et si tu n'étais pas actuellement en France, nous procéderions immédiatement à ton arrestation. Au fait, je voudrais savoir. Kira a le pouvoir de ressusciter ?

Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut…

Mince ! Il avait raccroché ! Petit malpoli. Ah non, le téléphone sonne de nouveau.

- Allô ?

- Ouiiiiii ? répondit une voix féminine horripilante.

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Nous voudrions votre avis pour un sondage. D'après vous, le lave-linge…

Near appuya sur la touche rouge et fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand il y avait des publicités qui filtrait au SPK ? Il posa donc la question à l'un de ses agents qui lui répondit que la publicité avait une emprise sur tout. Moui… enfin tout de même, c'était n'importe quoi. Il réprimanda ses subordonnés et attendit un nouveau coup de fil qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Ryûzaki ? soupira Near.

- Oui, c'est moi. Désolé pour Light, je crois qu'il a encore une fois perdu la mémoire.

- Mais tu veux que je t'étrangle ou tu continues à dire que je suis Kira, bordel ? hurla la voix du concerné.

- Hum, ça, c'était Light.

- Trois ans de psychanalyse ? grinça la voix de Light.

- Très amusant, Yagami. Je peux avoir Ryûzaki ?

- Je te le passe, espèce d'enfoiré.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi. Ryû ?

- Il est parti bouder, on va pouvoir discuter.

- Enfin. Alors je…

Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut…

- MAIS PUTAIN !

Les agents autour de lui cillèrent et tentèrent de réfréner leur fou rire, voyant pour la première fois leur chef perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

oOo

- Tiens ? s'étonna Ryûk, croquant une millionième pomme.

- Je vous avais dit que le téléphone ce n'était pas gratuit, ronchonna Blake, la prise à la main.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il rougit brusquement.

- Enfin, je…

- Mais tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ? s'écria Light.

- Pas franchement…

- Alors raccroche cette prise !

- Mais…

- Auriez-vous mon cher monsieur l'extrême obligeance de raccrocher cette prise ? sourit L.

Blake trembla face à son regard absolument terrifiant et fila obéir. Enfin, Ryûzaki recomposa le numéro.

- Near ?

- Non, c'est le pape.

Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut…

- HEIN ? Il a osé me raccrocher au nez ! Sale morveux ! Je suis ton aîné ! Tu me dois le respect !

Et tandis que L donnait une leçon de respect au téléphone qui poussait des « Tut-Tut » d'indignation et que Ryûk hurlait de rire, Light étant interloqué, Blake s'éclipsa discrètement.

oOo

Non mais, il lui raccrochait au nez avant d'appeler de nouveau ! Comme s'il allait être gentil avec lui.

Near s'enfonça dans son siège et pinça les lèvres, boudeurs.

Il allait attendre deux heures avant de les rappeler, décidé à marquer son offense.

oOo

- Ryûzaki, appela Light, qui retirait la fourchette de sa bouche.

Ils étaient à table. Et le noiraud avait le regard vide, ne touchant pas à son assiette contenant sa rafle des sucreries que recelait la maison de Blake, lui-même assis dans son coin avec l'expression d'un chien battu.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Oui, mais pas maintenant, il m'a coupé l'appétit.

Et sur ces paroles, il jeta un regard noir au téléphone qu'il n'avait pas lâché, tenu entre le pouce et l'index.

- Heu… tu sais que le téléphone n'y est pour rien ? fit Light.

- Il a été le message de cette offense ! Il mérite une punition !

Puis il fracassa par terre dans un « crac » sinistre, l'écrasant ensuite aves son pied nu.

- NOOOON ! Mon téléphoooone !

Blake se précipita sur son téléphone défunt et des torrents de larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Mon téléphone… mon téléphone… mon pauvre téléphone…

- Ce n'était qu'un téléphone, soupira L, soudainement agacé.

Light et Blake levèrent les yeux sur lui, un sourire forcé accroché au visage.

* * *

**Je vous avais prévenu, GROS CRACK !**

**Désolée pour ce pétage de câble, mais fallait que je me défoule ^^' Au moins, j'espère que vous avez ri un peu.**

**Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas et je vous servirais un chapitre digne de ce nom la prochaine fois ! Probablement ce week-end, d'ailleurs.**


	6. La pénitence de L

**Ouais ! Sixième chapitre ! Bref… **

**Comme je vous l'avais promis, un chapitre digne de ce nom (du moins, je l'espère) où Light commence à cogiter un peu. Je vous préviens, il y a beaucoup de questions. Et en prime, Matt se met à l'ironie XD**

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me font le plaisir de commenter mon histoire.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata sont les dignes créateurs de ce merveilleux manga qu'est Death Note.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Light croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et l'air pensif. Sa chaise craqua légèrement lorsqu'il se mit à se balancer sur les pieds du siège, installé à la lueur du soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre de la chambre où tous semblaient avoir trouvé refuge.

Tout ça semblait tellement irréel, tellement lointain, tellement faux. Cela sonnait comme une situation grotesque que le destin leur infligerait en guise de punition. Mais le châtain ne voyait pas pourquoi. Une punition ? En quel honneur ? Lui, Light Yagami, avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Au contraire, il avait tenté d'aider à l'arrestation de Kira et il s'était fait criblé de balles par l'un de ses équipiers, Tôta Matsuda, sans raison apparente. A moins que… à moins que ce qu'avançaient Near et L ne soit véridique ? L le soupçonnait depuis le début, ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait brusquement penser qu'il avait bel et bien été Kira. En revanche, que Near lui apprenne que Matsuda l'avait tué car tous étaient persuadés qu'il était le meurtrier… ils avaient des preuves, le Death Note, un certain Teru Mikami, sa réaction violente face à tout ça… mais pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ? Avait-il été réellement Kira ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à ça, lui qui aspirait à entrer dans la police ? Non, c'était impossible. Malgré tout, un doute s'insinuait insidieusement en lui. Il avait la conviction intime qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop tourner autour de Blake et du Death Note.

Au fond de lui, les actions de Kira étaient justifiées et c'était cela qui le perturbait. Il tuait uniquement des assassins, des violeurs, des voleurs, des braqueurs, des êtres immoraux et nuisibles à autrui. Mais dans cette liste-là, il y avait aussi eu des innocents. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui… si ?

Light poussa un profond soupir et reporta son regard sur Ryûk, qui gobait des pommes à s'en faire vomir. Ce devait être la vingt-troisième depuis que l'aube avait point et il n'était pourtant qu'à peine midi. Il était allongé sur le flanc, les jambes croisées et une main farfouillant dans un panier de fruits bien rempli. Les yeux rouges du shinigami se tournèrent vers lui et son sourire grimaçant habituel s'étira un peu plus, comme s'il percevait son dilemme intérieur. Encore une fois, les intentions du dieu de la mort n'étaient pas très claires. S'il était présent lors de leur résurrection, c'est qu'il avait forcément un lien avec tout ça. Mais quel était son rôle ? Et comme toujours, il ne s'impliquait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui expliquer quelque chose de trop important. Du moins, jamais lorsque c'était lui que le demandait. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, si Ryûk était là lors d'une renaissance, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque de vraiment pas net qui se tramait. Son but était sûrement de s'amuser. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu, au contraire, des morts plutôt que des ressuscitations ? C'était très étrange. Etait-ce dans les cordes d'un shinigami de faire revivre une personne dont le nom aurait été inscrit sur un Death Note ? Si oui, alors comment s'y serait-il pris ? Blake était-il réellement en possession d'un Death Note comme l'indiquait le nom sur la couverture du cahier ? Ou était-ce une ruse visant à les détourner de cette hypothèse ? Mais sur ce qu'il savait de Ryûk, il avait toujours été question de ne pas s'impliquer lui-même dans une action, même s'il ne voulait que tromper son ennui. Alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait cette fois-ci ? Le monde des dieux de la mort se serait-il encore putréfié ? S'ennuyait-il au point d'en arriver là ? Certes, cette situation devait énormément le satisfaire et il y trouvait très probablement son compte à manger des pommes devant un bon feuilleton que l'on suit avec intérêt. Son égoïsme avait-il atteint ce paroxysme-là ? Oublier lois, vies, morts… tout ça pour une simple distraction ? Cela ne collait pas avec tout. Mais c'était quelque chose dont il doutait beaucoup. Encore un point obscur à éclaircir. N'empêche, il était à présent presque certain que le Death Note était un faux. Mais qu'était-ce alors ?

Le regard ambré du jeune homme se figea sur la silhouette courbée de L. Il était accroupi dans un coin d'ombre, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif et le visage impassible. Sa peau d'opaline contrastait comme toujours avec ses énormes cernes ainsi qu'avec ses cheveux de jais complètement ébouriffés. Ses bras entouraient ses genoux et il avait l'air, malgré son impavidité, d'un petit enfant perdu, au grand regard d'encre naïf. Il porta un doigt à sa lèvre inférieure et la tritura comme à son habitude lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait un peu des deux. Il devait se demander si Light disait la vérité, s'il avait perdu la mémoire, s'il jouait la comédie, s'il avait été Kira, s'il avait eu raison, s'il avait eu tort, si jamais cela lui faisait de la peine de le reconnaître. Après tout, c'était toujours son ami, non ? Il devait également songer à rappeler Near et à contacter Matt et Mello. Il devait se demander si Ryûk avait un rôle là-dedans, ce que Blake venait faire là, quelle était la véritable nature du Death Note qu'il possédait, et surtout, pourquoi ? Y avait-il un sens à tout ceci ? Que devait-il comprendre ?

Dans son coin, Blake était penché sur ce qui paraissait être le Death Note. Il était sagement assis sur une chaise à dossier droit, les avant-bras posés sur le bureau en acajou et sur lequel il y avait également le cahier. Un stylo était fermement enserré entre ses doigts et ceux-ci tremblaient. Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Mais à quoi ? En tout cas, Ryûk semblait le terrifier. Light eut un sourire et dû étouffer un petit rire qui lui valut l'immense honneur d'allumer une étincelle dans les yeux de L et également un regard interrogateur. Il faudrait qu'il pense à informer Blake que Ryûk ne lui ferait aucun mal. Mais s'il s'en mêlait, il ne pourrait pas observer correctement les agissements du shinigami et ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en continuant à jouer les dieux de la mort importants. N'empêche, s'il le menaçait ainsi (nouveau sourire de Light. Ryûk ? Un dieu de la mort menaçant ? Mort de rire, oui), c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Et si c'était de cette façon que Ryûzaki, Matt, Mello et lui était en vie en ce moment-même ? Le shinigami l'avait-il poussé à inscrire leur nom sur le Death Note ? Que se passait-il si on réinscrivait des noms de morts sur le Death Note ? Mais oui ! C'était ça. Ce Death Note n'en était pas un, il l'avait très bien compris depuis un certain temps, cela semblait trop gros. Mais là n'était pas la clé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le type que Blake tenait par l'épaule sur la photo était mort. Il devait sans doute se demander s'il pouvait lui rendre la vie et si Ryûk ne serait pas contre, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait l'air hésitant à chaque fois qu'il avait le cahier sous les yeux ! Ce Death Note n'avait pas le pouvoir de prendre la vie mais de la redonner ! Et c'était pour cette raison que Ryûk était descendu sur Terre, ravi d'avoir déniché un bon remède à son ennui. Restait à savoir comment il s'y était pris pour transformer le cahier de la mort. Comment ?

Bon, au moins, il avait un peu avancé. Il fallait qu'il fasse part de son raisonnement à L.

Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et se leva, se dirigeant vers le brun avant de le tirer sans ménagement par le bras, puis de l'entraîner hors de la chambre sous le regard inquisiteur de Ryûk. Une fois avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, Light prit une inspiration et déballa tout à Ryûzaki qui se tut et l'écouta sans broncher, attentif. Quand son sac fut vidé, L ferma les yeux et passa un doigt pensif à sa lèvre.

- Hmm… tout ceci est très intéressant. Mais j'étais déjà arrivé à cette conclusion de mon côté, finit par dire le brun. Et ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation.

Un peu déçu et vexé que L ait été aussi rapide que lui, de plus qu'il lui dise qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important que ça en tête, le châtain reprit tout de même :

- D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?

- Rien, répondit le jeune homme aux airs de panda.

- Comment ça, rien ? s'écria Light.

- Ne cries pas, voyons, Light. Que pouvons-nous faire, de toute manière ? Blake n'est pas un meurtrier. Il possède certainement un pouvoir bien étrange, mais il n'est en aucun cas un assassin. Tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est de rentrer au Japon, de voir Near, Matt et Mello et de débattre de la seule question qui importe.

Light haussa les sourcils.

- La seule question qui importe ? répéta t-il.

- Exactement. A savoir, es-tu Kira ?

- Ryûzaki ! s'exclama le châtain, outré.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je n'étais pas Kira.

- Ta parole n'a aucune valeur, en tant que suspect principal. Je suis désolé, Light. Crois-moi, je le suis sincèrement.

- Si tu l'étais, tu chercherais une façon de me disculper ! Et si tu étais réellement mon ami, tu m'aiderais, assena Light.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous le coup et son doigt se détacha de sa lèvre, son dos se courbant un peu plus comme sous le poids de ses dires.

- Light… loin de là l'idée que cela me fasse plaisir de t'incriminer. Mais la logique est là. Et les preuves également. Je t'accorde que la question que nous devons nous poser est : « As-tu été conscient d'être Kira ? ». Mais cela ne fera qu'alléger ta peine, tout au plus. Tu as pris énormément de vies.

Le coup de poing partit d'un seul coup et Ryûzaki tituba sous le choc, se laissant tomber sur les fesses sans même riposter, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le châtain, qui s'était préparé à en découdre. Au contraire, le brun ramena ses genoux à lui et y enfouit sa tête, sa tignasse noire et sauvage se répandant sur ses jambes et ses bras.

- Light…

Celui-ci se sentit soudainement très mal. La voix de son ami tremblait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait L aussi vulnérable, aussi faible. Le châtain s'agenouilla à ses côtés et murmura un mot d'excuse, comme quoi il s'était emporté. Sa main hésitante se posa sur sa tête aux cheveux de jais et la caressa un instant, avant que Ryûzaki ne relève la tête, ses yeux brillant comme deux gemmes opaques luisantes. Light voulut le serrer contre lui mais n'en eut pas le pouvoir. Ses bras refusaient de lui obéir. Il réalisa soudainement à quel point cela lui faisait de la peine de savoir qu'il était celui qui avait été responsable de sa mort passée et que bientôt, il devrait lui-même l'envoyer à l'échafaud. Il réalisa à quel point L s'était basé sur leur amitié. Après tout, n'avait-il pas dit à un moment qu'il était son premier ami ? Au fond, il devait tenir à Light.

- Light, répéta Ryûzaki, il faut que je te parle.

**oOo**

- Matt, arrête de jouer aux jeux-vidéos ! s'écria Mello, agacé.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et acheva son combo tandis que la musique du jeu exprimait très clairement que son adversaire en prenait un coup.

- Near m'a appelé, continua tout de même le blond.

- Ah ? fit Matt, plus intéressé. A propos de ce qu'il nous a révélé la dernière fois ?

- Oui. Et devine ce qu'il m'a dit ?

- Si tu t'attends à ce que je bondisse dans les airs en hurlant ce qu'il a dit, c'est raté.

- Très drôle, Matt.

- Je l'espère bien, Mello, sourit le joueur.

- Et ce que je vais te dire n'est pas très amusant. Near ne pensait pas que L puisse avoir cette réaction-là…

- Hmm… et pourquoi est-ce si ennuyeux ?

- Parce que L a décidé de faire une chose absolument stupide…

- L ? Faire une chose stupide ? Tu es sûr qu'il est pertinent de mettre « L » et « stupide » dans la même phrase ? demanda Matt, intrigué.

- Oh que oui. Il a décidé de tout révélé à Light Yagami et de lui laisser le choix entre garder le secret et tout déballer à la télé…

- Quoi ? Mais les gens vont peut-être se demander ce qui se passe si Kira apparaît à leur écran, pas vrai ?

- Mouais. Quand je te disais que L avait pété les plombs, je ne rigolais pas…

- Et bien tu avais raison, mettre « L » et « stupide » dans la même phrase est très pertinent. Je dirais même que remplacer « stupide » par « complètement ahuri, crétin et abruti » est très approprié. Sa presque-mort lui a complètement ramolli le cervelet…

**oOo**

Interrogateur, le concerné acquiesça et soutint son ami tandis qu'il se relevait, avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans une autre pièce de la maison, c'est-à-dire la salle-de-bain. L s'accroupit sur les toilettes, dont la lunette était rabaissée et observa attentivement Light, qui restait debout face à lui, curieux. M'enfin, la salle-de-bain, il aurait pu trouver mieux. Et les toilettes comme siège… enfin, il fallait ce qu'il fallait.

- Light… je ne suis pas aussi blanc qu'on pourrait le croire.

- Personne n'est tout à fait blanc, sourit le châtain. La perfection n'existe pas, comme le dirait l'un de mes profs qui refusait de me mettre la note maximale, fusse à zéro virgule un près, rit Light, ce qui réussit à dérider en partie son interlocuteur.

Mais il se corrigea vite. Et derrière eux, Ryûk s'adossa nonchalamment à la porte close de la salle-de-bain, silencieux et avide, une pomme à la main.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander, reprit le célèbre détective.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Ryûzaki.

- Il semblerait que…

Il soupira.

- En fait, après le dernier coup de fil de Near, je l'ai rappelé en cachette. J'avais l'étrange impression de me souvenir d'avoir vécu après ma mort.

- En effet, c'est assez bizarre, je le concède, admit Ryûk.

- Cesse de faire des remarques inutiles, fais-toi oublier et ne gâches pas mon effet dramatique, tu veux ?

Light sourit face à la tentative de L de détendre l'atmosphère et se tut.

- Bien. Donc, j'avais cette étrange sensation et aussi la façon qu'avait Near de m'adresser la parole via le téléphone m'avait paru inhabituelle. Je l'ai donc rappelé. Et ce qu'il m'a avoué m'a… sidéré. Je dirais même mortifié. En fait, le responsable de ta mort n'a pas été Matsuda.

- Comment ça ? C'est bien lui qui a troué mon pauvre corps avec son joujou métallique !

- Baisse d'un ton, je t'en pris, Light ! chuchota précipitamment Ryûzaki.

- Okay, ça va. Continue.

- Matsuda est mort quelques heures après t'avoir tué, du moins t'avait-il tué en apparence.

- Il est… mort ? Matsuda ? Tu veux dire que… il y avait quelqu'un qui planifiait ma mort par l'intermédiaire d'un Death Note ?

- Tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités d'analyse, mon cher Light.

- Même Misa aurait compris le sens de ta phrase, alors arrête de te moquer de moi. Tiens d'ailleurs, Misa… c'est elle ?

- Non… non, Light. Ce n'est pas Misa. Misa est morte, elle aussi.

- Hein ?

Le fait d'avoir perdu la jeune fille forait comme un trou dans la poitrine du châtain. Même si elle était un peu neuneu sur les bords, il n'empêche qu'il l'appréciait. Du moins, l'avait apprécié.

- Mais… Misa ? Misa est… morte…

- Oui, c'est ça. Misa est morte. Et donc, comme toi aussi tu étais mort, tes agissements n'ont pas pu être modifiés par ta résurrection. Tu sembles être le seul que cela n'ait pas affecté. Nous aurions, Mello, Matt et moi, eu une vie que nous aurions vécu après notre « fausse mort ». Leur vie est restée la même, exception faite qu'ils soient tous deux rentrés au SPK et fort sympathisés avec Near, ce qui semblait être une peine perdue pour Mello. Ce qui semblait même _contraire à sa personnalité_. Mello ne serait jamais entré au SPK et n'aurait jamais collaboré avec Near, du moins pas officiellement comme c'est actuellement le cas. Il a sa fierté. Il refuse de former un duo avec lui et surtout pas qu'on l'affiche en public. Or, c'est ce qui s'est passé durant le _no man's land _qu'à été cette partie de notre vie.

Ryûzaki s'arrêta là et leva ses yeux de nuit vert Light. Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- C'est captivant, je te l'accorde, Ryûzaki. Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que mon comportement n'a pas échappé à la modification apporté par notre soudaine réapparition sur Terre. J'ai moi aussi eu un comportement antagoniste à ma personnalité.

Light fronça les sourcils. Puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

- Tu… Ryûzaki, est-ce que tu essaies de me dire que… ?

- Oui, Light, c'est moi qui t'ai tué. Et Near est le seul à l'avoir compris. Il m'a couvert tout ce temps, ainsi que Matt et Mello, à qui il l'avait révélé. Mais maintenant que tu es là, que tu es vivant, c'est à toi, ma victime, de décider de révéler au monde entier que L n'est qu'un meurtrier.

Ryûk eut un rire silencieux et satisfait, grignotant sa pomme du bout des dents.

_Je me demande ce que va choisir Light. Saisir l'occasion et amener son plus grand adversaire à l'échafaud ou bien garder le secret en tant qu'ami ? S'il choisit la deuxième option, je crois que je vais pouvoir mettre mon grain de sel et pimenter le jeu…_

Le dieu de la mort goba entièrement sa pomme.

_J'aime bouleverser l'ordre des choses, c'est très amusant. _

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue et j'espère que je vous reverrais au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


End file.
